


Depths to Drown

by Rirren



Category: Alex Rider (TV 2020), Alex Rider - Anthony Horowitz
Genre: Captivity, Dark, M/M, Unrequited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:55:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27729136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rirren/pseuds/Rirren
Summary: He can't trust himself around Alex.
Relationships: Yassen Gregorovich/Alex Rider, Yassen Gregorovich/Julius Grief
Comments: 16
Kudos: 49





	Depths to Drown

**Author's Note:**

> And now for something different from me: captivity noncon! \o/

Yassen closed the door of his flat behind him. The sounds of quiet scraping from further inside stopped. He stepped out of his shoes, dropped his backpack in the entrance way and stalked further into the bedroom.

There was a blond blond boy crouched down by the bed, one arm handcuffed to the metal bedposts. He looked up as the door opened, glaring from under an overlong fringe.

"Hello Alex."

No reply but sullen silence. Yassen unbuttoned the top buttons of his shirt and tossed his blazer on to the bed. He knelt down and brushed blond locks from the boy’s face. 

His touch was gentle, could even be called affectionate by someone who knew nothing of Yassen. His heart had been dead for so long—nothing reaching him, nothing affecting him for years. Until he had seen something familiar in the face of a teenage boy. And then the deceptive shallows of his emotions had shown depths that could drown—emotions so strong it frightened him.

"I told you what would happen if you continued to work for MI6," said Yassen softly. "I didn’t want to do this."

The boy rolled his eyes and like that, the spell was broken. Yassen slapped him hard, snapping his head to the side. His breathing had picked up and he took a moment to slow it down. The boy worked his jaw in silence for a few seconds, a red mark rising on his skin, before scowling at nothing.

"I’m not playing Alex anymore. I’m sick of it."

Yassen’s hands found his jaw and turned the boy to face him.

"I’m not in the mood," he warned.

"You’ll have to make me." The boy met his eyes and a sneering smile spread over his face.

" _Alex_." Yassen’s fingers pressed down harder, the boy’s skin bleeding white from the pressure. "I don’t want to hurt you but I will if I have to."

"Of course you do. You _want_ to hurt Alex—that’s why you won’t go near him. That’s why I’m here."

His eyes blazed. 

Yassen considered him for a long moment, his gaze flat. But inside his blood was thrumming, agitation building up inside him. His perfect discipline, honed over years, was useless, leaving him wildly, dangerously out of control. He had no idea what he would do next.

The boy glared back, his brown eyes fierce and hateful. Yassen’s hand slipped down, grabbed the slender neck underneath. The boy held still, only a minute widening of his eyes speaking of his fear. Yassen pressed tighter, not enough to choke, and the boy jerked involuntarily, his pulse humming under Yassen’s fingers.

For a moment Yassen considered squeezing down before relaxing his grip, and pushed hard on the soft skin underneath the jaw, right on top of a nerve. The boy jerked like he'd been electrocuted, his eyes squeezing shut in pain. That was better.

Yassen forced him on his feet, and pushed him down on the bed before straddling his body. The boy lashed out with his free hand, his short nails posing no more than an annoyance. His slender body writhed underneath him, so much smaller and weaker. Yassen's fingers found another nerve in the crook of his elbow and pressed against it viciously, grinding it against the bone.

The boy screamed, short and sharp, kicking his legs out. When Yassen let go to move to another point he had enough breath left to snarl, "Fuck you!"

Yassen made sure to allow him no words after that. Only screams. He lost track of time but when he was done the boy was flushed and shaking, his face wet with tears. 

"Stop, please..."

Yassen paused, hands resting on the boy's hips. He drank in the sight of the boy’s tears, the way he trembled and tried to shy away to protect himself. His trousers pulled uncomfortably tight over his crotch. He placed a finger under the boy’s chin, guiding him to face him. 

"And what do you say?"

A pause. Then the boy glanced up, deep brown eyes meeting cold blue.

"I'm sorry, Yassen."

A smile pulled Yassen's lips up, softening the corners. He wiped the tears from the boy's face and brushed his sweaty hair back.

"Very good, little Alex."

He sat back up and started unbuckling his belt. The boy’s eyes widened.

"What are you going to do?"

Yassen pulled the belt free, enjoying the way the boy’s eyes followed the movement. He took it slowly, teasing him, before letting it drop to the floor and unbuttoning his shirt. In a smooth movement he pulled off his trousers and underwear before sitting back down. He rested his hands on the chest of the boy beneath him. He could feel the boy’s heart thrumming underneath, like a bird beating its wings frantically to escape. He slipped his hand underneath the boy’s shirt, caressing the skin.

"Have you ever had sex before?"

The boy said nothing, his eyes darting over Yassen’s face. 

"No need to answer," Yassen said, amused. 

The boy’s mouth parted but no words came out. His body was held rigidly still.

"Sssh." Yassen lowered himself down until he was propped up above the boy. "I’ll show you. It's good."

He pushed the boy’s shirt up. With one hand still handcuffed to the bed it got caught up above his head, and the boy twisted around until he had freed one arm. Yassen left it. It would take too much time to cut it free.

He pulled the boy’s sweatpants and boxers down, his body moving downwards with the movement. He nipped at the boy’s bony hip, rushing to spread lube over his cock. He should take his time to open the boy up, but he couldn’t. Not with the boy’s youthful body stretched out underneath him, so close. He needed to be inside right now.

He moved up, settling between the boy's thighs, his cock brushing against soft skin. The boy's hands were white where he gripped onto the bedhead. A muscle ticked in his jaw as he glared. Yassen held his cock, feeling the head slot against a tight hole. He pushed, the body beneath him tensing, a momentary resistance that he forced his way through.

The boy grimaced, squeezing his eyes shut and pressing his face into his arm. It was so tight inside Yassen felt strangled but he didn't let up until he was all the way in. He dropped his head, mouthing at the boy's neck, the sensation overwhelming him. He snapped his hips in, a lightning bolt of pleasure shooting up his spine.

The boy made a strangled sound and Yassen thrust in again. The intense tightness was beginning to relax, letting his cock slide and punch in. He squeezed the boy’s ass before rearing up, grabbing the boy’s legs so he could fuck properly. 

The boy was quiet, eyes half closed, like he was bored. He was ignoring Yassen.

Anger overtook Yassen, burning everything in his mind like a flash of wildfire. He scratched his nails down the boy’s chest, deep enough to draw blood, making the boy hiss sharply.

"Look at me." He dug his nails in hard. He barely recognised his own voice. "Look at me when I’m fucking you."

Fear had returned to the boy’s eyes. Yassen gripped the boy’s hips and thrust in hard like he was burying a knife. An involuntary sound escaped the boy and he did it again, his arousal rising. He had the boy, he had Alex here, helpless under his hands, and he wanted everything. He needed to see everything, to own every single expression, every movement.

"You’re never leaving." He thrust in again, pulled the boy’s legs up higher until he was bent over him, caging him in with his body. "You’re mine and only mine, like I was your father’s."

His cock moved smoothly as he fucked in, carving his own space out in the boy’s body. His eyes locked on the boy’s wide eyes, holding him captive with his gaze. He took the boy again, and again. He wasn’t even in control anymore, his body moving on its own, a rising tide of emotions—ugly and beautiful at the same time—building to an ecstasy.

And then it burst, flooding through him and washing out everything except Alex—his face, his body, his touch, his breath.

He came to collapsed over a slight body—their chests pressed together, breathing in harmony. His body was loose—free of all tension like a string had snapped inside him. For a moment he considered just lying there and letting sleep take him like this. But his sense of self-preservation would never allow him to.

He pushed himself up on his elbows, his cock slipping out with a mess of fluid. The boy’s eyes were closed, tiny twitches of agitation in his jaw and frown lines. Yassen brushed his sweat-damp hair from his forehead. Then he rolled onto his side, pulling the boy with him to face him.

The boy’s eyes snapped open.

"We’re done," he said furiously.

Yassen tapped the boy on his nose, a smirk twitching his lips.

"But you haven’t come yet."

The boy said nothing and clenched his teeth, a muscle ticking in his jaw.

Yassen pulled the boy closer, moving his legs to tangle with Yassen’s. He slipped a hand between his legs and took the boy’s half-hard length in hand. His palm engulfed it almost entirely, just the angry tip visible for his thumb to tweak. It took only a few tugs to perk it up, and for the boy’s body to relax.

Yassen watched the boy, the flush over his cheeks, the half-lidded eyes, the bob of his adam’s apple in his throat. Each time he moved his hands he watched his reaction, drank in every change.

"What did you think when you first saw me at Point Blanc?" he asked.

It took a moment for the boy to register the question. He blinked and then frowned. Yassen squeezed down and his hips jerked forwards and he opened his mouth.

"I, uh, I thought you were handsome."

"No," said Yassen immediately. He jerked his hand faster, squeezing his tight grip over the boy’s cock.

"You-you scared me. I thought you were danger—"

"Wrong."

The boy winced, Yassen’s tight movements clearly causing him pain. His eyes were wider.

"Yassen, I don’t know, please I—"

"Say my name again."

"Yassen," said the boy quickly. "Yassen, please—"

Yassen sighed, tipping his head down and shutting his eyes, the boy’s hair tickling his face.

"Again."

"Yassen."

The name came out in breathy whine and Yassen’s breath caught. He moved his fist over the boy’s cock, feeling warm skin move over the stiffness underneath. His other hand moved restlessly up the boy’s body, caressing soft skin.

" _Yassen_."

He pulled the boy’s hips flush with his own and leaned back. The boy tipped his head to look up at him and bit his lip as he squirmed in Yassen’s hold. 

Yassen touched his other hand to the boy’s neck, following the curve of his jaw up to his face. The boy watched him as Yassen traced the features of his face—his nose, his eyebrows, his cheekbones, his mouth—and then the boy’s lips parted and he was pressing a kiss to the tips of Yassen’s fingers, with the hint of a soft tongue.

Yassen’s heart stuttered in his chest, and he had no idea what his face was doing, but he watched, spellbound, working his hand faster, as the boy’s face transformed into pained ecstasy, and his body arched as he came, spilling between their bodies.

The boy’s eyes fluttered, his chest heaving as he panted. His skin was glowing, the rosy glow to his face transforming him into something otherworldly. An urge grew in Yassen, so strong it was like a physical force, to lean over, capture the boy’s lips in his own, press their bodies together, _devour_ him—

He leaned back and stood up, needing to be as far away as possible. He strode to the bathroom, wet a small towel and wiped himself off. He came out and tossed the towel at the boy, and then picked his up clothes, pulling them on as the boy cleaned himself up, his expression sullen.

Reality was sinking in, washing away the fantasy of earlier. Familiar disappointment was settling in him as he did up the buttons on his shirt, letting his mask fall into place.

"I could help you get him," the boy said up suddenly. "I’ve trained for this."

Yassen’s eyes slid over, and he let the full extent of his boredom show.

"It’s him you really want." The boy leaned over eagerly. "I’ll help you get him and then I’ll go, and you’ll never have to hear from me again."

Yassen pulled his blazer and socks on as he considered exactly how to put this.

"Why do you think finding Alex will be beneficial to you?" he asked, tilting his head.

The boy said nothing, and then his expression darkened into fury. Yassen continued,

"The only reason you are still alive is because Alex is not here. So perhaps rather than praying I take Alex, you should instead be praying I do not grow bored of you."


End file.
